


Marked for Three

by JuventineLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Fic, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Femslash, Gen, Girl!Tom, Multi, OT3, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Hogwarts, Slash, Soul Bond AU, Soul Mate AU, Time Travel AU, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuventineLee/pseuds/JuventineLee
Summary: Three witches, destined for greatness. A pureblood who remembers a previous life bound by fate. An orphan who remembers a life of blood and pain. A muggleborn who knows nothing of the world she has yet to discover. All intertwined by fate, who refuses to let any of them go.
Relationships: Fem Harry / Fem Tom Riddle, Fem Harry / Lily Potter, Harry Potter / Lily Potter, Harry Potter / Tom Riddle, Lily Potter / Fem Tom Riddle, Lily Potter / Tom Riddle
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Birth and Rebirth**

In 1960, three girls were born, as fate had deigned.

In January, the Evans welcomed another girl, named Lily to match her older sister. Upon her birth, the hospital experienced a power outage. An unfortunate coincidence, truly.

A week following, a fresh babe was given to the nun at the local orphanage. No information was given besides her official date of birth - December 31st, and her name, Thomasina.

July 31st marked Lilith's birth to Dorea and Charlus Potter. James' earlier birth to Fleamont and Euphemia was forgotten by the public. Aristocrats tittered at the continuing Potter rivalry.

Fate tittered too.

* * *

**Goodness**

Thomasina took her punishment with silent tears.

Good girls accepted their punishments in silence.

She tried not to think of the giggling girls behind her. It made her stomach burn with anger.

Good girls didn't get angry.

She clenched her jaw, an argument on her lips.

Good girls didn't argue.

Good girls didn't lie to tutors. Good girls didn't ruin homework. Good girls didn't spill paint on other girls' smocks.

Good girls didn't blame things on other girls.

Thomasina took her punishment. She was a good girl.

She took her punishment and burned the pain and anger into her memory.

* * *

**Cousins**

Lilith was apprehensive about meeting James. Thus, her greeting was formal. James found her to be a snob, which was how a color-changing potion found its way into her teacup. Violently red skin was the result, clashing with her robes. Her parents were horrified. His parents feigned mortification. James cackled gleefully.

The dam broke.

Charlus yelled at Fleamont. Dorea bickered with Euphemia. Lilith was silent.

She felt foolish. She should have expected a prank.

She felt anger. How dare he potion her!

She felt, confusingly, disappointment.

So, she threw tea at him, cup and all.

Her family left soon after.

* * *

**Witch**

He called her a witch. Told her she had magic. Petunia sneered at his greasy hair and tattered clothes. Lily didn't care. He was her friend, and he knew about magic.

It was how she'd made a flower sing. How an antique teacup had bounced rather than shattered. Petunia hated it. She had called them freaks. That had hurt, painfully so.

Fear awoke in her. Fear of fire and brimstone. Fear of child eating hags and poisoned apples. Fear of the unknown. Severus did his best soothe those fears, but they lingered.

She was a witch - whatever that meant.

* * *

**Letters**

Her name was on the front of the envelope. Nothing more. It was decidedly Muggle in nature. There was no seal to mark the sender either. No enchantments, either. The owl was a common post owl. It awaited a response.

Muggle paper was used, as were Muggle writing utensils.

The owl groomed on the window.

Everything Muggle, except the sender.

"Help me," requested the witch, a concise summary for the two-page letter.

Dorea stared, silent and thoughtful. After a time, she grabbed a quill and parchment. She penned her response and sent it off.

Anything for her old friend Eileen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape**

It was a risk, one with heavy rewards. Fear had clenched her heart for days after sending.

Would it make it to her?

Would it be returned?

Would Tobias see it?

Would she respond?

Then, two days later, an owl arrived. Eileen had seen it when she'd awoken, hidden until Tobias left for work.

A couple tears were shed. Relief softened her heart.

Letter burned, resolve hardened, Eileen prepared.

The next day, Tobias left for work. An hour later, Eileen guided Severus to the park.

A car backfiring was the only notable thing neighbors recalled when Tobias came asking later.

* * *

**Guests**

Dorea was more than happy to house Eileen and her son until they were able.

Charlus kept quiet.

Lilith was wary of the strangers in her home. The woman was formal and polite - impersonal.

The boy was different. Anger bled through her on sight. It confused her.

They'd never met.

_Hadn't they?_

There was no reason for her dislike.

_Wasn't there?_

It bordered on hatred.

_Wasn't it?_

She avoided him when able. Hid behind a polite facade when not.

_Just like his mother._

She didn't understand these feelings, and it hurt to think.

She couldn't wait for them to leave.

* * *

**Chosen**

January 1969, Sebastien arrived at the orphanage, blending into his muggle surroundings. At the entryway, Sister Margaret welcomed him before leading him inside.

Sebastien followed the nun, ignoring her prattle about the children. He didn’t care - he had already decided on his new ward.

The sister had tried to convince him otherwise, but he ignored her. Sister Margaret scowled as they arrived her dorm.

“Thomasina, this is Mister Sebastien DeLisle, your new guardian.” She stood before them, the image of a subservient Catholic girl.

She had potential. He could see it in her hard, grey eyes.

He had chosen well.

* * *

**The Most Ancient and Noble House**

Midsummer festivities were spent in London at Black Manor. The girls went alone, which was fine. Dorea's presence detracted from her husband's absence.

Lilith would soon learn to associate her relatives with madness - Potters included.

Walpurga was not pleased at their presence and made it obvious. She was not alone in her feelings.

The disdain was palpable. Dorea didn't hide her amusement. Naturally, young Sirius attached himself to Lilith.

_She didn't notice her immediate fondness for him. She wouldn't consider this until later._

She wasn't pranked, nor was anything thrown. She and Dorea considered the visit a great success.

* * *

**Stamped**

Lily struggled to see her back. Petunia had shrieked when she had undressed for bed. She'd run off to grab their parents, and suddenly, Lily was being interrogated.

Accusations were thrown. Punishments were threatened.

She couldn't even _see_ what was on her back. Why would she know where it came from?

Her mother took pity on her after a time, but that only raised more concerns. How had "whatever" gotten on their daughter?

Finally alone, she stood, back to her mirror. She caught a glimpse of something dark - some type of scrawl.

Lily felt cold.

Why was that on her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update! I was out of town last Friday. As a treat, you guys get two chapters this week. :3

**Letters Between Friends**

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry I never got around to writing you. We're staying with a friend of hers. She's really nice, if a bit odd.

She has a daughter named Lilith who is our age. She's been rather cold to me. When I try to talk to her, she glares at me. I don't even know her, but she seems to not like me. I'll try to stay civil while we're here.

Mother is going to contact her family for assistance. Hopefully, we'll have a home soon. When that happens, you're definitely invited.

I await your next letter.

Sincerely,

Severus.

* * *

**Family Relations**

The letter was short and concise. Blunt and straightforward. She had bore her soul in few words, and had even apologized. She had tried to spare her pride as much as possible.

She had written her parents.

They had written back.

The Princes or him. Just as short and concise as her letter had been. The Prince family spared few words. They'd spared little over her son. They'd welcome her back, no questions asked, all wrongs written, if she rid herself of her half-bred son.

Eileen stared at the letter, considering her options.

Quill in hand, she penned her reply.

* * *

**Family Alliance**

Charlus sneered at the letter. Sebastien DeLisle wished to talk alliances. He nearly burned it after reading that. What did this lowly French family have to offer the noble house of Potter?

Scowling, he continued reading. He paused at the mention of Lilith's mark. His daughter's soul mark wasn't a secret. It's placement in the middle of her forehead made it difficult to hide.

He finished the letter and called for a drink. A filled glass appeared on his desk.

Charlus considered his options and found he had none.

More information was needed. He wanted it directly from the source.

* * *

**Magic**

She had known magic before she had known magic. She had known it before she could name it. Living with Sebastien had awoken her to the realities of magic.

The house was small, yet large. Spatial magic, Sebastien had explained, enough for three additional rooms and a large sitting room.

She remembered her dress being perfectly sized, all her years at the convent. She recalled her bruises healing quickly, her pains disappearing. Sebastien explained it to be her magic.

She had felt her magic, had known her magic. Now she lived with her magic.

Thomasina never wanted to go back.

* * *

**Fear**

Petunia felt fear. The mark was small, centered in the middle of her chest, between her budding breasts. Easily missed unless she was naked. It had appeared one day and had never left.

She thought of the deep black marks on Lily's back. Lily had two, and their parents were beside themselves with worry and fear.

What were they? What did they mean? Why didn't they go away? Vicious scrubbing only brought tears, blood, and scabbing, yet they wouldn't disappear.

Her mark didn't match her sister's.

She scratched at it absently in bed.

Did this make her a witch, too?


	4. Chapter 4

**Abandoned**

After a month, Eileen left Potter manor, without her son. Her mother had been furious, a sentiment shared with her father.

The anger in her washed away, replaced by something else.

He turned cold and distant. He cried angry tears when he thought no one was looking.

Lilith didn't understand. How could his mother just _leave_ him?

_Maybe he deserved it._

No, that wasn't it. _No one_ deserved that.

Two weeks after Eileen abandoned her son to the Potters, Lilith set a potions book by Severus.

She ignored the odd feelings of hate and made her first overture of friendship.

* * *

**Traditions**

Thomasina struggled to grasp the intricacies of the world she now lived in. She felt stupid every time Sebastien corrected her actions or words.

"Once you start at Hogwarts, all eyes will be on you," he had explained, forever patient. His patience infuriated her.

Thomasina did not rebel. She studied harder, worked harder. She memorized the proper etiquette for formal and informal situations. She perfected her curtsy. With the help of a governess, she learned proper feminine care and established a structured routine.

All eyes would be on her come Hogwarts, and she refused humiliated herself. She refused to fail.

* * *

**Reunion**

"I see you are well," Sebastien stated, teacup in hand.

"I am well," Eileen responded coolly. "Now, you may leave."

He smiled. "I am glad you are well. How is your son?"

"I have no son." Sebastien hummed thoughtfully.

"I see." He set the cup down and rose from his seat, still smiling. Eileen stared coolly at him. "I shall take my leave then." He bowed politely before allowing an elf to escort him to the fireplace.

He absently rubbed the mark that rested on his right hand.

Eileen snubbing him all those year ago was truly for the best.

* * *

**Patronage**

Mention of Severus's muggleborn friend always made Lilith's brain itch. She felt familiar in a personal way.

Lilith suggested to her parents becoming the girl's patron family. She'd pled her case, as they had taught her. No fluff. Her parents didn't care for it.

It would be a political risk, one that her father would be hesitant to take.

Towards the end, Lilith casually mentioned the potential the news would have on their families. Charlus quirked an eyebrow. Dorea remained blank.

Leaving them to think, Lilith smiled.

The Potters would endorse the muggleborn witch. Lilith couldn't wait to meet her.

* * *

**Alliance**

Charlus gazed at the parchment DeLisle had handed to him. It was the illustration of a soul mark, drawn with magic. Charlus knew the ritual needed to acquire this information. He had yet to perform it on Lilith.

Charlus kept his face blank. The mark was identical to the one on his daughter's forehead.

He returned the parchment to his visitor. Sebastien carefully folded and tucked it away.

Charlus called for a drink. Two filled glasses appeared. Charlus raised his glass in a silent toast.

It would appear this "lowly French family" truly did have something to offer the Potters'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More happenings as the girls grow up. What else could be in store for them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Familial History**

Thomasina was ten when she asked after her parents.

Who were they? Had they been wizards? What had happened to them?

Sebastien sipped his tea, silent. Thomasina waited.

“Truthfully, Thoma, all I know are their names.”

Sinclair Bawden and Lilwen Lazarus.

Other than that, he couldn’t find anything about them.

“Not that I’ve looked particularly hard, mind you.”

His investigation had been superficial. He had wanted an heir, so he’d gone and found one - one who had no ties.

The truth left Thomasina cold.

She wanted to hate Sebastien, but she didn’t.

She would simply find her parents herself.

* * *

**Patronage**

Dorea had never consorted with muggles. Thinking about it offended her. Yet she and Charlus were planning on becoming intimately involved in the life of a muggleborn witch.

An astounding change of heart.

They had raised a clever witch. Dorea loved riling up her traditional family. Charlus enjoyed showing up his brother.

Severus had been visibly stunned when they’d announced their plans over dinner. His small, pleased smile, shared with Lilith, had warmed Dorea’s heart.

A request for the proper forms was sent. The Prophet would know of their interest almost immediately.

The pair awaited the morning’s paper with glee.

* * *

**Nightmare**

Thomasina’s 11th birthday brought fresh snow, her Hogwarts acceptance letter, and unsettling nightmares.

There was no other way to describe them. They were not simply dreams.

Asleep, she saw death, caused it, reveled in it. She brutal acts of violence and torture.

The raw glee and delight wrought from these acts left her physically ill in the morning.

Her journal was her sole confidant. Fear kept her from confessing to Sebastien. Guilt threatened to consume her as he worried over her health.

More alone than ever, Thomasina wished she had never left the orphanage.

Magic was not worth this torture.

* * *

**Memories**

He was now she. She had been he.

Lilith remembered. It had been terrifying and painful. Her head had felt so full. She’d taken ill, allowing Mipsy to coddle her.

A certain witch would have been infuriated with her.

Lilith struggled under the weight of her (his?) memories. What was she to do now that remembered a past that hadn’t occurred? Harry would have jumped into action immediately, but Lilith wasn’t Harry. (Wasn’t she?)

She poured her soul onto the pages of her journal, transcribing confusing memories and incoherent thoughts.

She wanted to be comprehensible when she informed her parents.

* * *

**First Contact**

The Evans parents discovered magic on a Thursday evening.

Briar and Joseph were immediately taken with Sebastien. He was calm as he informed them, not just of magic and the magical world, but of their youngest daughter’s place in it. The pair were stunned when Lily admitted to knowing about magic - _her magic_ \- already.

With Sebastien distracting her parents, Severus was able to monopolize all of Lily’s attention. He was ecstatic to see her again. Lily shared his enthusiasm. Despite their letters, it just wasn’t the same.

Petunia sat, forgotten, on the sofa beside her parents.

Her chest burned lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for disappearing. That last drabble was a pain to write, but I did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles for my personal daily drabble challenge. This is gonna be a long one, and I'm honestly really excited about. Tell me what you guys think and want to see more of. If you want to give me prompts for the fic, check out each drabble as they are released, or just want to say, you can catch my Tumblr as theburnedoutnerd. :D


End file.
